The Video Collection Children's Inlay Promo 1992 (Children's Pre-School Special Collection)
The Video Collection Children's Inlay VHS Promo 1992 (Children's Pre-School Special Collection). Videos in inlays *The Adventures of Sooty *Learn with Sooty - Be Safe (1989) *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (1989) *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers (1989) *Learn with Sooty - How Things Work Simple Science (1989) *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read 2 *Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals *Sooty's Bumper Special *Sooty's Big Time Video *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers 2 *Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *Sooty - Little Cousin Scampi and Other Stories *Sooty - Matt Robot and Other Stories *Sooty - Hair Today and Other Stories *Sooty - 3 Men In A Boat and Other Stories *Sooty - Only Joking and Other Stories *'Thomas The Tank Engine - Vol. 1' *'Thomas The Tank Engine - Vol. 2' *'Thomas The Tank Engine - Vol. 3' *'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Bumper Special' *'The Brand New Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Time for Trouble and other stories' *'The Brand New Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Trust Thomas and other stories' *'Learn with Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories' * The Original Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Percy and the Signal and other stories * The Original Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - The Runaway and other Stories * The Original Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine - Ghost Train and other Stories *Playbox - Volume 1 *Playbox - Volume 2 *Playbox - Volume 3 *Playbox - Volume 4 *Nursery Play Rhymes *Rosie and Jim - Volume 1 *Rosie and Jim - Sailing and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 *Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Washing and Other Stories *Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs *Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Stories and Rhymes *Learn with Rosie and Jim - Locks and Painting *Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows (1986) *The Wind in the Willows - Bumper Special *The Wind in the Willows - Happy Birthday and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories *Rainbow *Rainbow and Rod, Jane and Freddy - Bumper Special *Rainbow - Big Time Video *Rainbow and Friends *Rainbow - Zippy's Stories *Rainbow - Sing Song and Other Stories *Rainbow - Treasure Hunt and Other Stories *Rainbow - The Seaside Show and Other Stories *Topsy and Tim - Swimming and Other Stories *Learn With Topsy and Tim - Go to the Park and other Stories *Brum - Rescue and Other Stories *Brum - Wheels and Other Stories *Children's Choice *Learn with Brum - Safari Park and Other Stories Category:Inlay VHS Promos Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sooty Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Playbox Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter) Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Rainbow Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:Topsy and Tim Category:Roger Blake (Topsy & Tim Narrator) Category:Brum Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator)